


Being One

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some light, fluffy little nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being One

**Author's Note:**

> 30 NaNo shots 2009 - Prompt: Might

There were lots of moments in Dean’s life where he might have said something different, might have acted a different way and the course of his actions would have shifted him down a path unimaginable from this one. Dean could spend hours thinking of all the alternatives, if he felt so inclined.

Dean supposed if he had been more like Sam he might have left for college at eighteen. It probably would have really pissed off his dad. And Sam would have been so upset. Dean never could have left his little brother like that.

And if Dean had gone down that path – which he never would have but still – then chances were he would have lost any possibility of a connection with his brother. An adult connection, outside that childhood one where they were each other’s best friend and soul care takers.

Dean might have been a lot of things but he wasn’t an idiot. He knew all those choices he made, even the ones a little rash and half-brained, were for a reason. And because of them, those choices, Dean was here in this moment. Curled around his brother, holding him close as their bodies slid together.

Their own sort of perfection in a world that had always been leading to this moment, this heartbeat, the place where they ceased to be two and basked in being one.  



End file.
